Hazy Summer Days and Blood Red Dreams
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: "Did you know, if the sun exploded, we humans wouldn't be aware of it for a whole 8 minutes. For those 8 minutes, we would all be in the light for that length of time. If you divided that impact, but with the same result by 10, it's 8 seconds." The hazy summer days haunt Len of one day alone, and in this sort of clichéd story, there is one ending. "Miku, are your eight seconds up?"
1. 8 Seconds until Impact

**Hazy Summer Days and Blood Red Dreams**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Where I live, Futtsu, Chiba, the summers are generally temperate; but this summer is an exception, and due to global warming, we are having a heat-wave. My Mother is very sick and my Father has to look after her, so I must go outside as much as possible while she is getting treated so I don't catch her disease. Dad is going away soon, too. Mother and he split up a long time ago and his now with a sweet, young, skinny, model-like girl named Yuki Takahashi, soon enough though, she will be Yuki Kagamine.

One of the worst things about this summer though, is the annoying noises that the cicadas make, It's irritating and always reminds me that it _is _hot and nothing I can do will cool me down at all. But most of all, it's just plainly annoying.

The weather was incredibly nice, and I was actually pretty lucky to be outside, and it was the perfect weather to got to the beach. Unfortunately, the sun rays were very strong and made my eyes sting, which is something else I don't like about summer. But all in all, it's a very pleasant season.

Today, I trek through the same dry grass to find my swings, that sit just outside a busy road, which I like. I use it to my advantage too, like swinging up as trucks go past to have the cool winds push me around and cool me slightly. Today is a clear day, with no clouds in sight. The sun is blazing and about the size a golf-ball, which is pretty big from here, all the way from Earth.

Did you know, if the sun exploded, we humans wouldn't be aware of it for a whole 8 minutes. For those 8 minutes, we would all be in the light for that length of time, before being demolished with a full-force in a tiny amount of time. That's how long it takes the sun to reach the Earth. Mother taught me this, while she was a scientist and looking fore a cure to her disease, but instead, she accidentally caught the virus herself and can't stop blaming herself for it.

I collapsed onto the swing and dragged my feet around lazily. I got out my iPhone and checked the time breifly.

Today was August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asks me, I snap my head around to see a girl next to me on the swings, with long teal ponytails, looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah," I say nervously. She gives a smile.

"It's nice whether out isn't it?" I say, trying to build up the conversation. Miku pats the cat on her knee that I didn't notice initially and ponders what I've said, and shyly but certainly, she says,

"But, y'know, I kind of hate summer" Miku says boldly, and with a grin on her face. She is about to pat her pet again, but it darts out of her lap and sprints away.

"No! Kitty!" She yells, as it runs onto the road.

I get up from my swing and race to Miku, realising that the real worry here wasn't the cat.

"Miku, no! There's..." I scream as she flings herself onto the road.

And suddenly, the truck plunges forward, cars stop, the eerie red lights flash and screech, and even worse, more red covers the area.

But it isn't angry traffic lights or fire or anything.

It's the rich crimson red of blood.

Her blood.

Your screams filled the streets, far and wide, filled with pain and agony. The sprays of blood reach everywhere, and the scent of it with your screams begin to choke me, I can't help it. The redness, it's everywhere... all over the road... the truck... the cars... the pavement... _me. _My legs are soaked to the hip with _your _blood, the shining, evil liquid that's capturing my entire soul, and controlling my eyes to make endless tears flow constantly.

What happened? I don't understand!

But my conscious soon ridiculed my innocent intentions and hissed,

"_This is all real!" _

And I couldn't help but stare at your mangled face, and your body, died especially red, and black, with hints of magenta.

It's not real, you're alive, you're alive, it's not real.

"_This is all real!" _The cicadas echo it, my head screams it, everything around me is ripped apart her soul, it's vanishing. But truth be told, it was gone long ago.

I wonder how it feels, for the sun to impact earth, divided by 10.

_1 Second, the cap lashes forward,_

_2 Seconds, you get up and dive forward_

_3 Seconds, your feet pick up speed as you sprint,_

_4 Seconds, you reach the white crossing, ready to capture the cat,_

_5 Seconds, but it already escaped._

_6 Seconds, you look to your right,_

_7 Seconds, you realise what's in front of you,_

_8 Seconds, impact._

Miku, are your eight seconds up?


	2. A Year Later, Another 8 Seconds

**A/N: Welcome back to the story, Mina! In case you're wondering - or if I didn't include it in last chapter - the story is based of a very fast-paced song named 'Kagerou Days' or 'Heat Haze Days'. Anyway, I haven't nothing much more to say except thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy Chapter #2!**

**Oh, and warnings to everyone that yes, his is a horror MA-rated fic, so don't be surprised at anything vulgar. Like the obvious deaths in this chapter, which will continue in about 90% of the chapters onwards. Thanks and um... Good luck?**

**M x**

**o~O~o**

**Chapter 2**

**o~O~o**

* * *

**~ One Year Later ~**

The linen on my bed was light and aerated, it barely covered the parts of me which were cold and overheated the ones which were hot. I could feel the sweat running down my porous forehead and drip onto my hair.

I roll over to my side and look at my iPhone, activating the lock screen to examine the time.

_August 14, 12:02 AM_, it says

The white noise from the fan beside me was irritating, but moreover, the loud noise that the crickets and cicadas of summer make annoyed me to no end. But, despite the silly cicadas and the white noise and any other petty thing that was bugging me, the thing that was the most annoying was today. It was almost the anniversary of a death I can't forget.

Miku, a quiet girl who sat on the bus every morning with me. I technically didn't know her, but I suppose we were friends. She was cheerful and loved cats. Her phone had about seven cat toys on them and her wallpaper was a collage she had made of pictures of that black cat. She had dainty features and her heart was the only 'big' thing about her. She gave up her seat for elders and helped the disabled off the bus. Even though those things could be superficial, its things like that that can sway you to determine a person to be kind or unkind. In a way, Miku was neither. She was just a good hearted and natured girl who was more than just kind.

And now, with the crimson red still in my eyes, she had vanished away.

I felt my tears well in my eyes and threaten to spill, but I held them back and told myself to try to forget and go to sleep. But of course, when something like this happens, how could I forget? The tears in my eyes aren't just going to stay there for a special occasion. She didn't deserve to die. I didn't want her to die. She _didn't need to die. _So why did she? I wrapped my sheets around my cold and clammy skin and tried to comfort myself as I cried myself to sleep. Pathetic, I know - but when someone vanishes away like that... you can't just sit there and do nothing like I did. How could I do nothing? How could I just let her die? I wish I had another chance, another chance to reverse what had happened.

So, did I just cry and drift off to sleep?

No. I wailed.

The wailing eventually stopped after about 15 minutes, and rolling in my wet pillow, I eventually went to sleep. And surprisingly enough, I had a dream; a dream about _you_, Miku.

**o~O~o**

_The swings were a little soggy-looking from the heat, and I didn't even bother to hesitate as a collapsed onto the nearest swing. _

_"Hey, didn't you notice me?" A voice beside me whispers cheekily._

_I snap my head to the side and notice a girl with long teal twintails and a dazzling smile. This of course was Miku, the girl on the bus._

_"Oh... oh... I didn't, no. Sorry" I mumble while realizing what in fact this was. This dream, I mean. It was a lucid dream. _

_A lucid dream is when the person dreaming knows when they're dreaming and can make more conscious and realistic decisions. But this can also be torture, in a way._

_"Isn't it hot! You know, I k-" Miku sighs, but I quickly stand up and stop her from speaking. My heart accelerates and my palms begin to sweat. Miku looks up at me unsurely, but I can't hold her confused and now non-existent gaze. I turn my head away and murmur solemnly and quietly,_

_"Why don't we just go now?"_

_"But Len, why did you just cut into my sentence?" She asks._

_I shrug my shoulders playfully and sigh, "It doesn't matter. Let's just go."_

_Miku nods and gets up from the swing, wiping the invisible dust off her dress. She still looks a little confused, but smiles and follows me as I walk down the path near the highway. At this point, my hands are sweating more and more and my heart thumps rapidly as the whole scene of Miku's death replays constantly in my head. I cover my nose and mouth to try and stop the imaginary smell from making me choke again. _

_"Are you OK?" Miku asks again confusedly. I take my hand away from my mouth and look back at her, still holding the dreaded cat._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. But come on, let's hurry."_

_I start walking faster as the CBD becomes closer and the traffic lights become visible. It's not much longer now. I feel my stomach curdle a little as I remember the gleaming red of the traffic red of the traffic lights back then. How uncomforting._

_We finally reach the CBD, where many busy business men and women hustle about hastily to get to and from work. I quickly check on Miku behind me, with her cat following her closely. I wince my eyes at the cat and it licks its lips suspiciously._

_But, now that I turn my head back, I notice a lot of people standing with their jaws dropped and hanging weirdly. Some of them cover their mouths in fright, and a majority of them scream. They quickly turn their head to me and I cock my head in confusion. They don't respond and now I realize who they're actually looking at: Miku._

_I spin around and look at her. Her head is hanging low and her face is melancholic. She looks at me momentarily with the hollowest eyes I have seen. I notice people behind her looking up and hesitating to run. I turn my head up, and aimed at Miku, is a large steel construction pole that with in seconds, reaches impact._

_8,_

_7,_

_6,_

_5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_Impact._

_The steel bar plunge's through Miku's tiny body and crimson red blood washes over my face and the footpath. The pole hits the ground and your bellowing screams of pain and fear reach my ears. The screaming fills the streets and all the busy cars halt at the sight. I cover my mouth as the dreaded smell reaches my nose and tears wiggle down my hands rapidly. You finally vanish and cough a spray of blood before sliding down the steel._

_I drop my hand and clench it while the tears fall relentlessly from my eyes and the atmosphere tightens around my neck._

_A figure of my appears near Miku and smiles wickedly. The appearance of the person is blurry and fuzzed, but he is me, but with a much darker soul. His lips suddenly come into focus and he whispers:_

_"This is all real!"_

_He is my conscious. Corrupt. Rotten. Insane. _

_I quickly rush towards Miku and hold her, but as I examine her rotting profile; I noticed something Miku. And now, I have a question:_

_Why are you smiling?_

**o~O~o**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Xx**

**M x**


End file.
